How Does it Feel
by LeoDesirePassion
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are toghter and are happy with some fights in between good healthy relationship right? Kagome eyes soon started to wonder over Sango's nicely built body and now can't keep her body under control. R&R full summary inside
1. Complicated

**Leo:** Hi everyone this is my 1st yuri so be nice ok if u don't like them don't read it then kay.

**Full Summary:** Kagome and Inuyasha are together and are happy with some fights in between good healthy relationship right?? Kagome eyes soon started to wonder over Sango's nicely built body and now she can't keep her body under control. Sango and Miroku are planning to get married but Sango finds herself in her room crying Kagome's name late at night but why??? R&R and find out

**I don't own Inuyasha I'm just stuffing them in my closet for safe fucking (ahem) I mean keeping –smiles- **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Sango body quivered under her touch it made her body ace with want. She ran her tongue from between her breast slowly never letting go of eye contact as she went lower and spread her legs open to taste her sweetness.

Kagome awoke with a jolt with light sheen of sweat covering her body with her hair sticking to her face (I dreamt about her again five times this week…what is wrong with me) she turned to look at her clock it read 3:15am. She fell right back in bed but not sleeping but thinking back on when it all started.

**Flash back**

Heavy steam came up from the hot spring making it hard to see and the sky was bright with stars Sango sat quietly looking up at them while Kagome glazed at her body with hungry eyes (what is wrong with me…I cant help but admire her body with a lust filled mind)

**End**

**Next Day**

Kagome sat at the kitchen table eating lunch almost ready to go back to feudal era. Her bright heavy yellow bag lay waiting as did Kagome she got up and started washing dishes then walked to get seated on the couch for her show to come on (please don't let Inuyasha come when it on) she sighed as the other show went off and hers was coming on. Just when Sailor Moon was coming on Inuyasha came in the room (damn).

"What do you want Inuyasha" he stared at the TV for a moment then at her "Its time to go and your late"

"I'm not late, give me until my show goes off" she said with puppy dog eyes he sighed and sat down besides her and watch TV. When it went off Kagome turned to him finding his eyes right on her. "What" he said nothing and moved over a bit and Kagome mom came in the room "ok lock the door when you leave I'm going to pick Souta up from camp"

"Ok mom"

Inuyasha never let his eyes leave hers his hand went to her face "so soft" then he lean over and kissed her. Kagome in a state of shock stared at him but the kiss was sweet so she opened up to enjoy his touch. As the kiss deepen and Kagome some how now was in his lap with his hand cupping her butt she moaned softly in his mouth while he growled deep in his throat sending a shiver down her back. Her hands entangles with his hair went straight to his shirt to undo it he left up her shirt and she undid her bra he went for her soft breast and started licking around it never touching the nipple making her wimpier.

She tried to thrust it in his mouth but he was fast his hand was working on her left nipple making her wetness soak her thong the smell went straight to Inuyasha's nose he laid her on the floor "Please Inuyasha" he smiled and stared to suck her nipple nice and softly and nibbled on it then left it for the other give it the same pleasure as the last.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha" he took off her pants and she did the same for him they lay naked and beautiful in each other eyes Inuyasha fell to his knees and spread her legs and put his face in them. He licked softy around the lips tasting her juice and put one of her lips in his mouth and started to suck gently. He slid his finger in her small virgin vagina making her breath in deep. He switched to the other lip and Kagome started to move her hips telling him she wanted it faster and he did so.

He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue giving her more pleasure. He grabbed her hips and moved her in his lap with his mouth never stop giving her attention.

"Oooooh" she purred to him her body trembling as she released in his mouth. Kagome got up on her knees and told him to stand up he did so and she grab his staff and stuck on the tip sliding her tongue down to the base in a swirl and right back up.

Inuyasha who never got this treat before was in heaven letting her do as she pleased. When she reached the tip again she slid her mouth on the head and sucked gently while nibbling on it then she went down as far as she could which made Inuyasha growl loudly (he's growing I must be doing it right) his hand went to her head, hands running through her hair. She was treating him like her favorite popsicle, her head bobbing up and down in a steady pace. His hands held her in place and let go in her mouth.

Kagome look up at him "umm was I good" he put his hand on her face and kissed her on the cheek "very" Kagome laid back down on her back legs open and ready for Inuyasha and laid right between them "this will hurt" with that he plunged right into her. Tears steamed down her eyes and Inuyasha whispered words of comfort. When Kagome rocked her hips so did he slowly at first then as fast as he could growl and saying Kagme's name. Her legs wrapped tightly on him to give better, deeper, and faster access. A strong organism hit her hard and not long after wards she came with Inuyasha not so far behind.

**Next Day**

"Inuyasha! Not now, we're almost there!" Kagome yelled as he tried to play with her breasts. "Aw, but I'm bored…we still have a small way to go before we get to Kaede's village." The dog hanyou whined. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began turning around slowly and looking at him. "What?" He asked. "Sit." She demanded as his necklace pulsed before slamming him into the ground. Kagome huffed and stormed off to the small village. Inuyasha groaned as he slowly got up and stumbled after her.

**Kaede's Hut**

"Miroku…Can ye go and fetch me a bucket of water?" Kaede asked as she continued to stir the boiling concoction in the wooden spoon she had. "Kaede, what are you making this time?" Sango asked as she walked in past Miroku's departing body. "It is only some soup to eat." The elderly lady said with a smile as she pulled the spoon out.

The flapping of the cloth at the door signaled them that someone came in. Both ladies looked up to see Kagome huffing as she walked over to the wall and dropped her bag on the floor before leaning against it and sliding down. "He can be so ANNOYING!" She yelled with her eyes shut before she placed her head on her arms and closing her eyes again. Sango chuckled before the spoken hanyou walked through the flaps. "Well speak of the devil…ye has returned…I thought Kagome finished you off Inuyasha." Kaede said chuckling. "Well it'll take more than a little command to finish me off." Inuyasha said standing proud.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled her eyes opening with a fire burning in them. The enchanted necklace seemed to react to her feelings as it slammed him into the ground harder than before causing him to pass out. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Sango watched and laughed before moving over and rolling Inuyasha to a bed. Sango looked up at Kagome before an instant heat rose to her face causing her to look away. Kagome's thong was showing to all who would look, well, from Sango's position it did. She licked her lips before scolding herself. (Kagome's my best friend…I can't do that to her.) She sighed and got up. She gave one last look at Kagome with lust filled eyes before walking out.

Oh how Sango wanted to just taste how the miko was, feel her sweetness going down her throat, and having her licked and touched by the spoken miko. The demon slayer shook her head before standing up. "Kaede, I'll be back… I'm uh, going out for some air." Sango said. The elder priestess nodded as she walked out of the hut, Kagome walked out slowly following Sango.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Yay Cliffy

_**Leo:**_ ok what you think of it

**Black-Raven-of-Death: **just review


	2. Together

**I know this ch is so late and plz don't be mad at me really it wasn't my fault its just that my partner quite on me and now I'm looking for a editor/beta so if you want to help me out here PLEASE I would love for you to do so.**

**I don't own Inuyasha I'm just stuffing them in my closet for safe fucking (ahem) I mean keeping –smiles- **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Ch:**

Oh how Sango wanted to just taste how the miko was, feel her sweetness going down her throat, and having her licked and touched by the spoken miko. The demon slayer shook her head before standing up. "Kaede, I'll be back… I'm uh, going out for some air." Sango said. The elder priestess nodded as she walked out of the hut, Kagome walked out slowly following Sango.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

**This CH:**

Sango stop to let her catch up her eyes lingering on her face until Kagome was right in front of her. "What's wrong" the wind blowing Kagome's hair taking the scent to Sango's noise the smell was sweet the scent was like something she never smelled before. " Oh sorry Kagome its just umm (I want you) I like the smell of your hair I can't name it"

Kagome smiled at her "it's blueberry smoothie don't it smell good sometimes I be tempted to eat my shampoo" Kagome said laughing "Hi lets go for a walk so I can cool down from Inuyasha also you can tell me about the wedding…But let me get my arrows first" When Kagome came back out they started walking.

"Oh yes Kagome you will be my maid of honor right"

"Yes I would Sango I've been waiting for you to ask," Kagome said with a smile "you ask the other village girls also"

"Yes I have three and you"

"That's wonderful I cant wait to see you two married I hope that would stop him from groping girls"

"Oh Kagome yes we have been talking about that he said he wont but if he does I be sure to beat him good in front of everyone" They laughed and walked a path in the woods just enjoying everything there was of nature and each other lost in there own thoughts.

(Oh Sango I don't know why I feel like this it isn't or is it right…well what should I care for I have Inuyasha and what we did was wonderful and he mark me that's what I always wanted to be with him….) Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't notice the way Sango was starring at her or that Sango was holding her hand swinging it back in forth.

(I cant help it when I'm near her I just want to sit next to her, talk to her, laugh with her, love her but I cant if the people here knew I was like this they would kill me…what would Miroku think of me…)

They were lost in there own world not knowing they were being watched by a demon. Kagome squeezed Sango hand without knowing it when she scented a jewel. She stop in her tracks while Sango kept going and stop when Kagome hand fell back.

"What is it"?

"A demon is near Sango" her hand went straight to her arrows and Sango went for her weapon as well.

**Leo:** well should I leave it like this umm do you all like it enough for me to go on, anyhow I need help how do you spell Sango weapon I know it start with a H and then I get all lost, so tell me in your review

**PS:** if you would like to be my editor/beta Plz tell me in your review first come first served.


	3. Take Me Away

**A/N Well I didn't get, as may reviews as I wanted but I'm happy with the ones I have –smiles- also you all wanted me to continue with this yay!!**

**Well come on people there is at least five people that are like I want to be her beta/editor she needs some help with this I see some mistakes, and stuff!! Come on it can be some fun just says the magic words "I'll be your beta/editor"? In your review**

**I don't own Inuyasha and CO. I'm just stuffing them in my closet for safe fucking (ahem) I mean keeping –smiles- **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Last Ch:**

She stop in her tracks while Sango kept going and stop when Kagome hand fell back.

"What is it"?

"A demon is near Sango" her hand went straight to her arrows and Sango went for her weapon as well.

**This CH:**

A long, tall, and well downright ugly roach demon stood at lest a foot away from the girls. Its long antenna was lashing out towards them making them move from side to side not trying to get hit.

"Kagome where is the jewel at"

"Um its in…. its back close to your right" Sango got her Hiraikotsu swung it at the demon cutting of ones of the annoying antennas. That landed on Kagome's right leg.

"Shit, Kagome you all right" Sango said running over towards her but stopping when the roach spit out acid quickly starting to burn through the ground.

"Aim for the head Sango at the count of three" Kagome even through the pain grab her bow and arrows and aim for the head, "one, two, three" Sango let loose Hiraikotsu and Kagome her arrow hit the Hiraikotsu making it glow with spiritual energy cut the demon head right off with yellow glob spills forth but it wasn't dead.

It was now walking towards them Sango was busy trying to help Kagome but finding it very difficult. Just as the antenna was about to strike at Sango strong hot wind and demonic power came forth killing the demon and the jewel slowly landing right in front of Kagome and Sango.

They both turn towards Inuyasha with relief written over their faces,

"You two unhurt right"

Kagome gave him a small smile, "well yea I'm ok this antenna we're like best of friends" he rolled his eyes push off the antenna with out causing any damaged, "thanks Inuyasha"

"Feh, whatever that's what you get for leaving"

"Ok if that's what you think Inuyasha how about you just sit out over there under the sitting tree wait its called sit, sit sit tree, no sit boy, oh well I for get the only thing I can remember is sit… the antenna most of mess with my brain."

Sango was helping Kagome walk towards the village while Inuyasha enjoyed the ground and dirt (I really have to start being nice to my mate or I wont be able to get any.) Miroku came over to Inuyasha and shook his head but the smile on his face never fades when he crouches shown before him.

"Well you see Inuyasha, that's just not the way to treat lady Kagome"

"Oh and groping her is" he said getting up slowly and sat by Miroku looking at the retreating figures until they were long gone. "Are you ready to get married"

"To the wonderful Sango oh yes I cannot wait and lay my head on her soft, smooth, little mountains and…"

"Ok I get the idea," Inuyasha breathed in deep and look at the sun as it made its way slowly down to be seen until tomorrow. "So you have mated with Kagome no"

"Yes I have" Miroku turned to Inuyasha and watch him for a moment until he couldn't take it anymore, laid a kiss on him which was retuned with much passion. "I thought yesterday was the last day"

"I know but once I'm married to Sango we can no longer be together"

"I'm mated Miroku" he straddle Inuyasha lay his head on his shoulder "please Inuyasha make me feel good" Inuyasha hand went up to Miroku's back making small circles and stated to undress his lover while Miroku was doing the same.

They lay naked before one another Inuyasha took the lead licking Miroku's hard stomach while his hands was fingering his opening to make way, Miroku was making little noise here and there his eyes glistering with lust and Inuyasha did something to him no one dared ever to, there was talk of this action and how addicting it was, this action Inuyasha was doing was,"Ahh yes Inuyasha"

(So he likes this just as I thought, I wonder if I can make him return the favor) Inuyasha ran his hot tongue up Miroku's length laid his mouth over the whole length going up and down in a steady beat.

"I'm about to cum Inuyasha" Miroku scream his release in his mouth, Inuyasha ran his tongue over his lips letting some of it the drip from his mouth.

"Come on now my human you have to return the favor or you wont feel me pounding inside of you" Miroku got on his knees stared at Inuyasha long, thick length stood up tall and hard in its glory Inuyasha put his hand on Miroku's shoulder led him towards him, "what you sacred to do so"

Just to prove him wrong he put his mouth on him stated to suck slowly not really sure of to what to do but wanting to please him more then anything. "Harder, faster"

He did as he was told until Inuyasha stopped him, "you ready" Miroku shook his head got in doggie position Inuyasha got behind him enter in a quick thrust his hands on his waist going steady. "Moan for me" arms shaking with passion was taking its total Miroku fell, Inuyasha his arms on either sides of him and kept up his dance.

"Umm, ah" Miroku moan the feel of Inuyasha muscles and stokes were driving him mad and closer to the edge as well Inuyasha, with one final thrust they both cum breathing hard. "That was great" Inuyasha nodded as he slowly pulled himself out of him.

"I'm get going before they start searching for us," Inuyasha said while getting dress and leaving without giving Miroku one last look. (He's so cold) Miroku started getting dress with pervious thoughts on his mind.

**Leo: **oh wasn't that hott

_Kag:_ wow!! Did that really happen?

_Inu:_ yes sure did wanna join next time

_Kag:_ umm??

_Sango:_ no she will not!!

**Leo:** anyhow I like to say thanks to the wonderful ppl that reviews this story:

143kohaku-you was the first to review your cool

Raining Midnight-thanks 4 helping me out

Cliff-yes I shall go on with this story thanks

inu fan 69

Elisa

Mysterious Kuro Miko

MT Night

speed killz

Talon

Never-To-Be-Loved

MynameisInu

Me


	4. Anything but Ordinary

A/N Well I'm happy to say I have an editor now **Nagareboshini** -YAY- 

My storeis will be coming in a little **LATE **because of school -sigh- I'll try to update at least **twice** a month Kay!!

I don't own Inuyasha and CO. I'm just stuffing them in my closet for safe fucking (ahem) I mean keeping –smiles-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last ch:**

"Umm, ah…" Miroku moans at the feel of Inuyasha's muscles against his skin and his strokes were driving him mad and closer to the edge. As well as Inuyasha. With one final thrust, they both cum, breathing hard. "That was great," Inuyasha nodded as he slowly pulled himself out of Miroku.

"I'm Let's get going before they start searching for us," Inuyasha says while getting dressed and leaving without giving Miroku one a last look. _(He's so cold)_ Miroku thought as he started to get dressed; perverse thoughts on his mind.

**This Ch:**

Kagome lay fast asleep with Sango watching over her; with a small smile lighting upon her face as she thought, _(I'm glad you are alive)_. She ran her fingers through Kagome's soft black locks, enjoying the tingling sensation that it sent through her. Kagome sighed deeply and lead intoher touch mumbled something in her sleep that Sango couldn't make out. She put her ear close to Kagome's mouth and listened after a couple of minutes she gave up turning her head lips brush against lips.

Oh, what soft lips they were, sending a shock through her body that made her pull away a little. But soon, she gave into the tugging feeling in her gut and laid her lips on hers again once more just to enjoy the feel. She sucked in Kagome's bottom lip and heard a moan, granting her full access. And swore to god that her Kagome tasted like cherries.

Kagome's hands started to roam Sango's body. The skin-tight suit she wore revealed every curve of her body and telling all her hand stopped when it lay on a mound and squeezed it. "Oh Kagome…" Her eyes slowly opened to the sound of her name and they stared at each other, lust burning in their eyes. In full lust Kagome's eyes glazed over and Sango knew she wasn't fully awake, though she was quite happy to know Kagome was dreaming of her.

"Sango, you know you have to stop always trying to be on top."

"I know, but I love to ride you." A smile graced Kagome's pink lips as she pulled Sango's hair and started kissing her roughly. Sango lifted up Kagome's leg and wrapped it around her waist but flinched when she heard a twig snap at least a couple good feet away. They both froze. Kagome was now wide-awake wasted no time trying to untangle herself from Sango who was doing the same.

Sango, now all the way across the room, was petting Kirara while Kagome lay back, staring at the ceiling as Inuyasha came inside. He sat close to Kagome who barely noticed him enter. "Next time, you know to stay close to me." Kagome, who knew this conversation was coming, began to wish she was asleep at this moment.

"I was with Sango." She answered lamely.

"And look at what good that did you." He retorted.

"She's alive is she not? I think I did a damn pretty good job!" Inuyasha stared at Sango, not expecting her to say anything. He knew it was wrong of him to say such a thing but the fact that his mate was injured bothered him greatly.

"Sit." Inuyasha hit the floor.

Kagome turned to Sango and they both smiled, there little secret safe. Just then, Miroku walked in smiling, "Oh Kagome, are you alright? Do you need me to keep you warm?"

"Monk, she does not need you!" Sango huffed and lay down to sleep. Miroku smiled at Kagome and walked over beside his bride to be. Inuyasha, now able to get up, picked Kagome up without hurting her leg and planted hot wet kisses up and down her neck while squeezing her breast and rubbing her nipple, making it hard.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya…" He whispered.

"I know…" She sighed.

"I'm trying to be a better mate."

"I know." He smiled softly, his hand traveling down to the hot spot between her legs, removing enough material to slip his fingers inside. "Inuyasha…not tonight…my leg…" she managed to get out with the pleasure he was giving off.

"Let me make it up to you."

"But my…" he kissed her while inserting another finger. She threw her head back and gasped out little noises of pleasure.

**-------------------------Some where deep in the East--------------------------**

Naraku who has been watching the whole thing through Kanna mirror was quite please at what he saw and turned on. "Well this just change up my plan in a good way" he laughed walking down the halls to his room. There standing in the middle of the room removing their clothing was Lord of the West Sesshoumaru. Naraku walked over rubbing his hand over his bare chest place a simple kiss on each nipple.

"You came"

"You doubt me"

"Oh never the Great Lord Sesshoumaru" slowly going to his knees Naraku pulled down the rest of his lovers clothing and going start for his prize. Licking the head slowly, "you know your half-brother is mated to that miko and sleeps around with the monk"

Sesshoumaru grunted and buck slowly drawing out his words "Why…should I care…what he does…as long…as I kill him…do whatever you wish" his hand started to run through silky mass of black pulling him close to his staff.

**Leo:** -Muahahaha-Bet ya didn't except that now did you I thought I would spice it up even more because it was soo late

**Sesshoumaru:** so are you going to join us?

**Leo: **umm…hehehe…ok

**Kagome:** review 5 –10 plz!!


	5. Fall to Pieces

**_Leo:_** I know, I know, I know it was **VERY LATE** but it was the SCHOOL fault not my fault I promise YOU really, OK it was slight mines ok times five to the 100 power my fault ok **HAPPY NOW!!** Gosh BUT it's HERE and long **JUCIEY** unsuspected CHAPTER of all gooo ME.

**Sesshoumaru:** Blaming the school for your actions you should be ashamed of your self.

**Fans:** -shakes head- shame

**_Leo:_** But...but umm my editor never got back at me -cries- so umm i know there mybe mistakes bear with me.

I don't own Inuyasha and CO. I'm just stuffing them in my closet for safe fucking (ahem) I mean keeping –smiles-

**Last ch:**

"Oh never the Great Lord Sesshoumaru" slowly going to his knees Naraku pulled down the rest of his lovers clothing and going start for his prize. Licking the head slowly, "you know your half-brother is mated to that miko and sleeps around with the monk"

Sesshoumaru grunted and buck slowly drawing out his words "Why…should I care…what he does…as long…as I kill him…do whatever you wish" his hand started to run through silky mass of black pulling him close to his staff.

**This ch:**

Night skies full moon up high with warm blankets to cover bodies protecting it from the light chilly breeze as it whips and soars to two bodies starting to get to know each other well on the soft brown earth a thin material keeping them off the ground but not by much.

Firm luscious soft bodies rubbing against each other hands grabbing on the cloth that was irritating keeping them from the feel of skin that belong to the their lover. "Kagome how do you undo this…"

"I got it" hands unclasping her bra lips never straying for long from her lovers lips, "I all ways dreamt of making love under the full moon and stars with you."

"Yes, same here now untie me" doing so with a smirk Kagome undid everything clothes falling to a pile on the floor. Eyes stared at each other bodies like it was there first time, in a way it was there first time to really notice each others body. "My beautiful Sango"

"My beautiful Kagome" said Sango, smiling so true and happy hand fingers entwined lips brushed against each other tonguing finding something within each other hands travel up against Sango nipples licking each like a need to fulfill her hands gliding sending chills up and down her body eyes staring each other in a loving way tongue going down and down until little dark brown curls meet her tongue. "Oh Kagome…please"

A fingers slip inside now slick with her essence going deep inside until it couldn't reach anymore. A moan escape into the night air in and out with gentleness and uncertainties the warm feeling between her legs was now heating up.

Hands never leaving its warm place and felt a warm sensation on her own nipples and breathe caught in her throat "Oooh yes Sango" and her finger also slip into wet slick smooth heaven. Rubbing, moaning, screaming, touching, and loving each other until they couldn't anymore but that was until later.

"Let me taste you Ka…K…umm yes Kagome"

"Ok" lying down with legs spread wide waiting for a wet strong muscle to give its wonderful treatment. Kiss and lick a finger slide from wet lips to a passage of pleasure in and out in steady peace.

"Fa…faster Sango go faster"

Her finger going in, out, and around her tongue soon doing the same "taste so good"

"Yes…oh gods yes Sango" making sure not to be so loud that Inuyasha, Miroku, or worst Shippou. Cream spill into her mouth kissing her way back to Kagome "my turn and I have something for you"

"They will come if we stay out any longer" knowing she was right nodded and kissed her on the lips "until next time"

"Until next time" they wash and dressed just as predicted Shippou came with Inuyasha not far behind. "Ya been out long enough"

"Oh yasha stop whining were coming" said Kagome walking towards him smiling "I told you so big head"

"Now Shippou you should know that's not his fault"

"Really I think it was a blessing from the gods so he could stand the whack he gets"

"Well laugh all ya want I don't have time for this" and left they all stare wide-eyed in pure shock.

**------------------------------------Three days past-------------------------------**

Kagome and Sango enjoyed their extraordinary nights together but today would be there last for tomorrow she will be married and after that they will be traveling again wait after the honeymoon then the hunt for the shards oh how Kagome despise the thought.

_We should run away together and…. and well umm we would find a way to live in peace make sure Inuyasha isn't able to find us._

Even that little piece of thought of hope didn't help much with a sigh of disappointment they continue to walk in peace with hands holding content with just being there with the other.

"So are you excitement about the wedding"

"Yes very"

"Me and Shippou are planning on wakening up tomorrow early and pick up the dress with the other maid of honors"

"Oh that's good I have to wake up early as well to wash, get hair done, and other stuff"

"I know your so lucky Sango I didn't go through all that with Inuyasha just a bite and that's all not like I imagine when I was little"

"Don't get to choose the ones you love"

There was quiet either not sure what to say, "Yea your right or the way your life will turn out to be" the wind blew and leaves played across the ground and you could hear the villagers and someone was coming towards them. " Sango, Sango, Sango are you HAPPY!!"

"Yes very much"

"I'm carrying the ring"

"Yes you are" Shippou jump up and hugged her then the same for Kagome.

**---------------------------------Naraku's castle---------------------------------**

Kagura walked into his room and stood besides Kanna with head bow then look into his ruby blood eyes and then into a golden gold a shiver was joined with ice crawling deep inside her body.

"I need something only you two can proved"

"What is that" Kanna child like voice ring out. "To bring us two beautiful being"

"Who?" interest was laced with it even though Kagura couldn't help it. "Kagome and Inuyasha bring them to the temple of Aisha" the thought now linger in her mind something she dare not ask (why?) Sesshoumaru looked over the two females and measured their power (strong enough for the task).

"When shall this all be done?" Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru who glaze trained on the young one who asked. "The wedding starts tomorrow and I want them here a day after that"

"Destroy their wedding" Naraku said with a sigh of cruelty and satisfaction

"Yes that is all?" Naraku turned to him for question.

"Yes its all" Sesshoumaru said and Naraku dismiss them.

_**Leo:**_ what you think about that!!

**Fans:** -yay-

_**Leo:**_ good cause that better last you for a couple of months

**Fans:** -glare- WHAT!!

_**Leo:**_ umm nothing…. -smiles-


End file.
